


Everyday a little Death

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, Murder, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10033229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Newt Scamander wakes up in the prison of Nurmengard. He comes face to face with Gellert Grindelwald and discovers something terrifying...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been a request by nxwtonscamandxr on Tumblr. Gellert's german words are translated at the end of the story.

Darkness. He could hear the rushing of water. Waves, crashing against the shore, breaking on cliffs. Voices, pulling along the corridor. However he could not understand what was spoken. Were it cries? Were it pleas? Was it sobbing? Were it all of those? None of those? The air felt dumb and cold. A sticky smell near his nostrils. Blood? The scent of decay? The scent of salt? _Wake up, Newt._ But he did not want to. His body was sore and aching. He just wanted to stay where he was, comfortably leaning against this wall, mind and sight clouded in darkness. _Wake up, Newt…_ It took such great effort just to open his eyes. _Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, you wake up right now!_

Somehow the earnesty and energy of his thought made him open his eyes. It still was not that easy. His mind was three steps ahead of his body. The lids felt sticky. As if he had been wounded in his face and now while opening his eyes, the old wounds cracked open. He could feel them now. Gashes and cuts on cheek, neck, nose, his throat, eyes. They were not deep, but they had gotten infected and the fever of battling those infections had forced Newt to fall asleep. He was having a dirty gagg in his mouth. A handkerchief, half rethorn. It laid on his tongue, cut in the corners of his mouth and was properly tied. Aside from that it tasted disgusting. As if someone had dragged it through muddy water before it had been forced in his mouth.

 _Where am I? What has happened?_ Newt slowly turned his head around. Aching eyes managed to get a picture of where he was. Solid rock walls all around him. The tiny, barren window showed pale sky and the sea roared underneath him. A seagull cried. He was sitting on a hard bed with a thin blanket. There was a bucket near the bed and one swiff of the nose told him it must be the equivalence of the toilet in this place.  Apparently he was in some sort of tower. But how had he gotten here? Newt furrowed his brows, trying to remember. Images flashed in his head: A duell. Spells, hitting everywhere and nowhere. His opponent, a figure with golden hair and a look of loathing on his face. The spell, that had hit his chest. Him, falling down. Then the feeling as if he had been tossed over splintered glass.

 _Grindelwald._ The name slowly returned to his memory and shock struck his whole body. Gellert Grindelwald had been his opponent. And he had managed to capture him. And bring him to a place he did not know. Panic made Newt’s breath quicken and he gazed at his back. His hands were tied together with a small, iron chain, elegantly intervowen into one another.

As Newt tried to find a way to pull off the chain, he heard the door of his cell open. Inhaling quickly, the magizoologist turned his head. A man stepped into his prison. Blond hair, youthfull face. A black and a blue eye. Hints of a beard around his lips. He was wearing Newt’s coat, the deep navyblue. It felt like a mean joke now. Newt tried to say something but the gagg in his mouth prevented that quite effectively. So all he could do was spat and viciously move his head. Gellert Grindelwald sauntered through the cell stopping before him. “What did you say?”, he asked, “Sorry, I cannot hear you.”

Newt wanted to bash his head into the other one’s face, but the dark wizard merely took a hold of his cheek (which hurt like hell due to his previous wounds). Grindelwald laughed a dry, hoarse, dark laugh. “Du hast bereits verloren. Auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst.” Newt angrily tried to say what he meant to say again. Still all he could feel was this disgusting gagg. Gellert grabbed the handkerchief and pulled it down roughly. “What was that?”, he asked quietly, still holding Newt’s face with one hand.

Newt coughed loudly and painfully, sucking the air in, despite its awfull smell, like there was no tomorrow. He tried to pull his face away as he angrily shouted: “What have you done? Where am I? Where are my creatures? I swear, Grindelwald, if you harmed only one of them, I will….!” He stopped in his rage as Gellert tilted his head back and began to laugh. It was a heartless sound, but full of villainy and a malicious contempt. It made Newt’s blood boil in anger and his stomach twist in fear.

Gellert stopped laughing. He was having a confident, cocky smile on his face. His eyes narrowed and glowed. “So many questions”, he whispered, “Poor Newt. Have you hit your head so badly? As for your question, you are in Nurmengard. My prison. You should feel honoured. Only the most hated people get a cell of their own. I must say, your action proved to be a very bad inconvenience. Seeing that Dumbledore is so fond of you, I could not allow you to be free. Das verstehst du doch sicher.”

Newt had heard rumors of Nurmengard. The fortrest of the dark wizard. The place no one can enter. The prison without laws. The place that made Azkaban look like kindergarden. Parts of him feared for what would happen next. But he did not fear so much for his own life then he did for his creatures. His precious darlings. His children.

“You did not answer my last question”, Newt said and gulped, “What happened with my creatures? Where are they? Where is my suitcase?” He panted. Grindelwald was silent and just looked at him, face an unreadable mask. “ _Answer me!_ ” Newt’s cry was loud and desperate. “Your creatures have been taken care off”, responded Grindelwald, “You won’t need your suitcase ever again. Trust me.” He slowly began to unbotton Newt’s cloak. The magizoologist squinted his eyes when he noticed something white glimmering at Gellert’s wrist. Were those teeth?

Newt paid more attention to his cloak and noticed more odd details. His collar now was having an oddly blue decoration on it, hard and stiff. The buttons had a dull grey tone. _No. No, no, no!_ Newt’s heart began to race. The more he looked at the coat, the more differences he saw. And when Gellert opened it to reveal the inner pockets, the magizoologist was face to face with something horrifying. 

The lining of his coat was made out of fur. Red, brown, blue, white, gold. Long hairs, short hairs, curley hairs. “I especially like this part.” Grindelwald ran over an inner pocket with his fingers. It was made of shiny, black fur. “I like to keep my purse in this pocket. Das fand ich kreativ und auch ironisch. Verstehst du, was ich meine?”

Newt panted. Tears began to stream down his face. _No, my, my poor babies, my darlings…_ His lips quivered. He wanted to sobb, to cry, to hide in a corner. Instead the sight made his mourning turn into rage. Mad, burning, consuming rage. He had never believed that he could feel hatred or hate a person. Now there was nothing stronger he had ever felt in his life. “You, you… _MONSTER!_ ”, Newt shouted at Gellert, face bloodied and beaten, “You, devil! How could you do such a thing?! My creatures are harmless. They would not hurt a fly. And you killed them… _You slaughtered them!_ ”

Grindelwald rose his brows. “Newt, Newt, Newt”, he cooed with a shake of the head, unfaced by the other one’s outburst, “Get a grip upon yourself, Mr. Scamander. Nobody cares about your creatures. Many people make money out of them. Just like my father did once. The only person that cares about these beasts is you, Mr. Scamander. And thus you will be the only one who remembers his.”

He drew out his wand. Newt pulled at his chains again. He shouted: “You will pay for this, Grindelwald! You won’t get away with such an action. I know somebody who cares about my creatures.” He shook his head, tears streaming down his face. “Who cares about me. She will find you. And she will hunt you down. You will not win. You cannot win. She won’t let you win.”

Newt knew there was nothing more he could say. He would not plead for his life. He was shaken through the core and while he wanted to throw Grindelwald down Nurmengard’s highest tower and make him crush on the rocks, he knew this was physically impossible.

The curse was the killing curse. Green. Blinding. Newt wished he could whip his tears away. He did not want this to be the face he wore during his dieing moment. Thus the magizoologist inhaled slowly and closed his eyes. The green light encased him and Newt Scamander plunged into sweet, dark nothingness.

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald slowly lowered his wand. He looked at Newt Scamander. The magizoologist leaned against the wall, sitting on his bed. His eyes were closed. They were red from crying. His clothes were rethorn, his hair was a mess. His lips pulled into a firm line of despair.

Gellert stored the wand away. While he closed Newt’s, no, now _his_ , coat, he thought: _You have been brave, Scamander. Very brave and very bright. Your views could have enrichened our world. If you just had followed my path. I can see what potential Albus envisioned in you._

Grindelwald approached Newt and whipped over his bloodied face with his fingers. “No one will remember you but me.” He rose again and prayed half-heartedly: “Rest in peace. May flights of angels sing him to his grave.” His arms wrapped around the cloak and he whipped back and forth as if he was nursing the soul of the dead man. “Let me hold and help to heal you.” Grindelwald turned around and slowly left the cell, finishing his prayer: “Everyday a little death.”

* * *

The translation of Grindelwald's words:

"You already lost. Even though you do not want to see it."

"You understand that, right?"

"I found that creative and a bit ironic. Do you get what I mean?"

 


End file.
